A Waxing Moon
by MadamPink
Summary: How Claude treats his new young master. For mature audiences only, explicit content.


A Waxing Moon

_(I never wanted to do this to my darling Ciel but sometimes a story writes itself, right? I hate Claude too but this story came to me after episode 9 of season 2 when Claude says, "…I will pierce your soft skin with my needle and slowly suck out your sensual soul." I laughed during the episode but this fantasy came out later. I'm so ashamed at my inner fan girl. With that said, some warnings: If you haven't seen up to episode 9 of _Kuroshitsuji Season 2_, don't read this! This story contains explicit sex with rape themes, mature audiences only! This story was inspired by a direct quote and characters from _Kuroshitsuji Season 2_ all credit goes to its creators and is in no way my own creation. Now for those of you still left, enjoy :P)_

_xxx_

_What were these memories? Were they his? His parents died in the fire… No, his brother died in the fire. Who is that tall man in black amongst the flames? It's the killer! He's turning around… It's… No, Se… Sebastian? Auughhhh…_

"Auughhhh!" Ciel leaped up in bed gripping his head. "No, no what is this, what's going on?" He was going to be sick.

"Young master." Claude glided into the room towards the bed sitting next to the shaking boy. "Master you have been unwell, because of your past your mind cannot handle such turmoil. Relax I will always be by your side."

"Help me, help me Claude. I feel like my head is going to split in two. Who am I?"

"You are my young master. I am your tool to achieve your revenge." It was too easy for Claude to adjust his words just so to confuse Ciel Phantomhive with being Alois Trancy; their pasts were so close. However, Ciel's soul had a power that awakened the demon as if Claude had just been reborn. One scent of Ciel Phantomhive and Claude was consumed with nothing but hunger and lust. He needed just a taste before this soul matured for the feast.

"I will help you young master. Let me clear your head." Claude pushed Ciel onto the bed and ripped off his nightshirt.

The boy gasped, "What are you doing?"

Claude wouldn't answer; he picked Ciel up and placed him in his lap facing him away from him. He admired the boy's thin, naked silhouette in the moon light shining through the window; how his frame was trembling. Claude wrapped his arms around the warm child and held his chin with one hand guiding his head to lean away from his shoulder. With his other hand he forced his nails to grow out long and used one to pierce it into Ciel's delicate neck until blood slid down.

"Ah! St…!"

Claude forced the fingers holding Ciel's chin into his mouth stifling the boy's cries as he clamped his mouth over the wound and drew deeply on his neck tasting the sin and purity there. The boy began to struggle and bit down hard on Claude's fingers causing them to bleed. 'Perfect,' Claude thought. He kept the fingers in Ciel's protesting mouth until he was sure his blood had run down Ciel's throat.

As Ciel was forced to swallow the hot blood he felt his body begin to burn; a sweet burn that numbed him and caused vibrations through his whole body. He stopped struggling and went limp in Claude's arms hypnotized by the strange sensation. He couldn't even speak.

"Young master, I will pierce your soft skin with my needle and slowly suck out your sensual soul." Claude enjoyed the sight of Ciel's eyes widening at his whispered words. He started to suckle at Ciel's delicious skin removing his torn fingers languidly from the succulent little mouth. He tightened his arm around the boy's waist to lift him slightly so that his fingers could gain access at Ciel's tight opening. He slipped one bloodied finger into his hot recesses.

"Ah!" Ciel wanted to struggle against the forced touch but as soon as the finger entered, the burning vibrations jumped and his heart began to race.

Claude moved the finger in and out until he heard the boy's gasps steady and felt his hole loosen. He slipped in his second cut finger.

"Ahh!" Ciel threw his head back as the heat surged through his body again, the area around Claude's fingers almost itched with the vibrating sensation. He felt as if every blood cell in his body was racing to reach those fingers.

"A demon's blood is a curious thing isn't it? For some reason it works as an almost aphrodisiac on humans. I think you're ready for me to pierce you now young master." Claude pulled out his throbbing weapon and thrust it into Ciel's entrance.

"Aaarrggh!" That first thrust sent a shot of pain through Ciel's lower abdomen but was soon followed with a sense of satisfaction as Claude pushed against his vibrating walls.

This wasn't good enough. Claude threw Ciel down onto the bed so he could better see his face. He thrust into the boy again savoring the sensation of all that Ciel was. He could taste Ciel's soul as he writhed with the pleasure and pain beneath him. Claude grabbed the boy's soft thighs and held them at his waist as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, going deeper inside of him. 'God his skin was so soft and pale like the moonlight.' He wanted to dirty it. He gripped his hands tighter around Ciel's thighs so that his fingers would burn marks into them.

"Ah, ah… ah!" Ciel was losing consciousness. Was what he was feeling good or did it hurt? Gripping the bed sheets, all he was aware of now was Claude's thrusting in and out of him and his hands marking his body everywhere. Ciel suddenly felt Claude pause in his movements.

Claude could feel a chill running down his spine. 'Ah, so _he's_ here?' Claude glanced out the window and leered at Sebastian Michaelis masking his presence in the rays of the moonlight. "Let's give him a show."

"Wha…," but before Ciel could make out what Claude had mumbled he felt himself being lifted off the bed and carried to the window. Claude placed him on his knees on the loveseat and grabbed his wrists to pin them on the window pane.

"I want the moon to see you being taken by me," he growled in Ciel's ear. Claude stabbed himself into Ciel once again, relishing in the heat and the overwhelming scent of his soul seeping with his every moan.

"Ah, ngh!" Ciel scrunched his eyes. It hurt; Claude's thrusts had gotten stronger. Ciel hung his head and grit his teeth hoping it would be over soon.

"No young master, let the moon see you, let him hear your cries." Claude wrenched the boy's chin up facing him towards Sebastian and once again forced his fingers into his mouth opening up his jaw so every sound could escape.

Ciel thought he heard Claude laugh as every gasp, moan, and scream was forced to come out. He pressed his fingers hard against the window pane as if the slight pressure would help him escape one inch of the sword sheathing in and out of him.

Claude grinned in the moonlight behind the sweating child as he looked up at Sebastian in the tree, his eyes two flames in the night. Claude could feel the vibrations of Sebastian's anger permeating even through the bedroom where he continued to sin with his young master. He smirked licking a droplet of sweat that had run down Ciel's neck flashing his red eyes at the other demon whom could no longer have the chance to even stand next to his lord. Now satisfied with his taunt, Claude looked down at Ciel's pale face. 'Let's finish this; I could end up killing him.'

Ciel was once again being carried and then slammed onto the desk across the room with such force that the ink bottles spilled onto the floor. He felt Claude grab his legs from underneath and pinched them at his waist with his elbows so that he could lift his waist up to meet Claude's own.

"Hold on tight to the desk young master," Claude said quietly while licking his lips.

"What... N-no…Aaaaaahh!" Ciel felt Claude pound into him with a force stronger than any he had before this; he was deeper inside him than he had been before. The pain was unbearable, the vibrations before were completely gone now. 'Claude please stop!' Why couldn't he say it? He felt Claude pull almost all the way out only to thrust into him again. As he felt Claude pierce him, Ciel remembered a chamber, full of greedy old men, the pain was just like it is now. How had he escaped from there, that pain? A demon came from cob webs; no he came from black feathers, crows' feathers. That demon obeyed him, saved him; that demon his name was…

"Se-Sebastian."

Outside the Trancy mansion, Sebastian Michaelis' eyes widened as he heard Ciel say his name. 'Could it be…?' Was his master remembering? "Say it again young master," Sebastian whispered under the waxing moon, "Call my name. Order me to come to your side."

Claude stopped and stared down at the young earl. "He is the demon that betrayed you. He killed your family."

'No he saved me,' Ciel thought. He needed saving now. Before Claude had time to resume his violence, Ciel Phantomhive threw his head back and opened his eyes full.

"Sebastian! Come!"

Sebastian stood up on the tree branch he had been perched on, smiling. He crossed his arm over his chest, his eyes burning brighter than the light of the waxing moon above him. "Yes my lord."


End file.
